Concerning Hobbits
by Eclipse Bloodmoon
Summary: Don't you leave 'im, Samwise Gamgee. And I don't mean to. I don't mean to. Warning Minor yaoi possiblities if you squint.


DISCLAIMER- No own-age going on. Just honest fun with Tolkein. kowtows to that brilliant mind

Summary- Samwise Gamgee can't sleep most nights, and so he lies awake, and thinking. He finds himself thinking about Mr. Frodo, and how Gandalf bound them together with his charge.

Warning- possible yaoi, if you squint

**Concerning Hobbits**

It's late. The sun has been down for hours, but I can't sleep. Frodo is finally asleep. Poor hobbit hasn't gotten a good night's sleep since we left the Shire. I try to let him sleep as much as possible. He needs it- he bears a heavy burden. I wish I could carry it for him, but he won't let me. He's very careful, is Frodo.

It's such a small thing, this ring. So ordinary. If anyone had seen it, they would have picked it up, and thought it was just another ring. There an awful lot of rings in the world. I know- I've looked at hundreds in the Shire alone. None have this terrible aura that the One Ring has. None show up with curly script if they get dropped in a fire. Mr. Gandalf told us what the script meant.

_One Ring to Rule them all, o__ne Ring to find t__hem/One Ring to bring them all, a__nd in the darkness bind them_

So there are other rings. Mr. Elrond, in Rivendell, told me that there are other Rings of Power. There was a poem about them- let's see if I can remember it. It sounded like an Elf wrote it. Probably did. Anyways, I think it started off with a description of what races get how many Rings.

_Three Rings for the __Elven__ kings, under the sky__Seven__ for the dwarf lords, in their halls of stone__Nine for mortal men, doomed to die_.

Notice how no one mentions hobbits in this thing. Wonder whose idea _that_ was. We are a peaceful people, though. A Ring of Power, like Mr. Elrond talked about, would probably have just been confusing for a hobbit. Sure am glad I never had that choice. I'm a gardener! …where was I? …_doomed to die…_Now I can go on. There was a line about a Dark Lord.

_One for the dark lord on his dark throne_

Wasn't there a line about where he was? In…something like' Mordor'…

_In __Mordor__, where the shadow's lie_

Then came the inscription on the ring itself-

_One Ring to rule them all, one Ring to find them__One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them_

Then it repeated a line, didn't it? …in, in something. What line was that? Oh yeah.

_In the land of __Mordor__, where the shadows lie_

A beautiful poem- I normally can't remember poetry very easily, but I remembered that one. Maybe it's because…oh, I don't know. Elves are so much more sophisticated than a simple hobbit like myself!

What's that? Oh, it's Gollum. Evil, sneaking beast that he is. I tried to tell Frodo we'd be better off without him, but he won't get rid of him. That creature scares the daylights out of me, and that's the honest truth. I'm always watching him, trying to keep him clear of Frodo. He calls the Ring his 'Precious', which I can't understand. Hey- before Gandalf caught me listening outside the window of Bag End, my biggest problem was how to tell Rosie I love her. Gandalf…

That wizard creeps me out, and no bones about it. I heard stories about him, turning folk into frogs and such. Folk like him have no business in the Shire! Except we aren't in the Shire anymore. We're on our way to Mount Doom, to destroy the One Ring.

"_Don't you leave him, __Samwise__Gamgee__."_

I whispered that out loud, too. And I don't meant to. No sir, I don't mean to.

It's odd. Before Mr. Gandalf told me that, I was mostly just Frodo's gardener. We were kinda friends, at the very least, we were drinking partners. The Green Dragon was our favourite pub. Best in all of Hobbiton. I can't wait to get back to it…_with_ Frodo in tow. We knew each other, but I wasn't exactly _loyal_ to Frodo, and Frodo alone. But ever since Mr. Gandalf told me not to leave him, I been frantic every time he leaves my sight. It's kinda weird…and more than a little spooky. I know that I'd fight to the death to keep Frodo safe.

I just realized something. Out loud, I still call him _Mr. _Frodo, as is proper. But in my mind, in the place where my thoughts are my own, I call him by just his first name- Frodo. Don't know when that started to happen. Probably around the same time we took off on this quest. Lots of things are different because of this quest. I don't know if things will ever go back to normal. And, I don't think I really want them to. No, not really.

_Don't you leave '__im__Samwise__Gamgee__ And I don't mean to. I don't mean to._


End file.
